Entity Modeling
Entity Modeling *The association of an Energy Flow to an imagined Entity, making the Entity as real as the feelings; sensations; emotions; etc that the Entity actually represents. *When the Energy Flow is activated the associated Model Entity will appear and help guide you. Entity Walking *Entities can be placed in physical locations with your intent. *When someone walks through a placed Entity it will activate the Energy Flow associated with that Entity within the person who passed through it. Walking Entities *Entities can be told to walk into people by their creators, when an entity walks into someone the Energy Flow associated with the Entity is activated within that person. Entity Entourage *Entities can be told by their creators to walk with someone. *Entities walking with someone will protect and guide them. *These entities are absorbed after use. Entities to Overcome *Entities that activate Energy Flows that allow you to overcome negative qualities and achieve your goals. *These entities are associated with Energy Flows of qualities that oppose the harmful qualities one may have in order to allow one to activate these positive Energy Flows and adapt the positive qualities to achieve goals. *These entities are absorbed into the body after use. Quality Embodied Entities *Entities with multiple Energy Flows each of a different quality, these entities are fashioned to appear as another you however this version of you is a master of each associated quality and will appear and behave slightly different from yourself. *These entities are absorbed into the body after use in order to gain mastery over multiple qualities at once. Quality Absorption *Entities can be made to absorb qualities around them and form Energy Flows based on the qualities around them. *These entities are associated with the qualities of those within area of contact of the entity. Instant Empowerment *The merging of an Energy Flow to a Quality Embodied Entity in order to significantly increase the Entities overall power. *Merging is completed through the visualization of the Entity becoming one with the Energy Flow and becoming something new entirely. *Entity Walk into the merged entity and absorb it for instant empowerment, as you gain all the qualities of this powerful being. Situational Entities *Quality Embodied Entities associated with a given situation. *These entities activate Energy Flow within you immediately whenever the situation associated with entity is triggered. Timeline *The visualization of events in the past, present, or future. *There are multiple Timelines some linear and some non-linear. *Entities may also be sent throughout the Timeline through intent and will power. Entity Time *Entities have their own personal timeline of events in their existence and may be asked to reveal this information to someone for guidance. Applications *Entities can provide guidance and knowledge about oneself and completing life goals. *Entities can be created to help guide and teach others. *Entities can be sent through time in order to guide you in times of need that have not yet occurred or have already occurred. *Entities may absorb qualities from others so that you may absorb the Entities and gain the Energy Flows of others. *Entities activate Energy Flows within you that are associated with said Entities. Category:Woohoo